christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons
|last_aired=present |num_seasons=27 |num_episodes=639 |list_episodes=List of The Simpsons episodes |preceded_by=''The Simpsons'' shorts from The Tracey Ullman Show |website=http://www.thesimpsons.com |website_title=Official website }} The Simpsons is an American adult animated sitcom. It was created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The show started on December 17, 1989 and so far over 578 episodes have aired in 27 seasons. As of today, the show is in its 27th season, which started on September 27, 2015. As a full-length movie, The Simpsons Movie, was released on July 27, 2007 as a celebration of the franchise. It is aimed at the whole family. The comedy takes place in the fake (make-believe) town of Springfield, although it is speculated that this town may correspond to the real-life cities of Springfield, Oregon (a city near where Groening grew up) or Springfield, Virginia. Bart's name is an anagram of Brat. His full name is Bartholomew Jojo Simpson. History The television show The Simpsons was originally shown as short shows on The Tracey Ullman Show. Fox then decided to give them their own show in 1989. Shorts Episodes Elements of the show Chalkboard gag Many episodes begin with a scene of Springfield Elementary School, where Bart Simpson is shown writing lines on a chalkboard as punishment for being bad. For example, in one episode, Bart writes, "I will not conduct my own fire drills." The line is supposed to be humourous. Not every episode has a new one and sometimes the chalkboard gag may be cut (removed) because there is not enough time. Couch gag In the opening, all the Simpsons come home after work or school. After Homer Simpson is almost or is hit by Marge's car, they all go into the living room, where something comical happens again. These are called "couch gags". On one couch gag Homer Simpson walked onto the screen like James Bond and shot the camera. Sometimes if an episode is a short one, then the couch gag will be very long. A couple of couch gags have been over one minute long. Couch gags in earlier seasons were simple but then became more interesting in later seasons. Ending credits At the end of the show, the credits are shown. Sometimes they might be changed. In one episode, the ending showed Homer reading from a document about Dateline. In another episode, where all of the character sung in song, the character Snake kept firing his gun in order to make the music that was playing stop. Movie A film based on the show, The Simpsons Movie, was released in 2007, specifically on the day that it was released. It included the character Spider Pig as Homer's new pet after rescuing him from a chain restaurant, Krusty Burger. Other websites * TheSimpsons.com Official website * * * The Simpsons Archive * [http://www.museum.tv/archives/etv/S/htmlS/simpsonsthe/simpsonsthe.htm The Simpsons] at the Encyclopedia of Television * [https://simpsonswiki.com/wiki/Main_Page The Simpsons Wiki] * [http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Simpsons_Wiki The Simpsons Wiki at Wikia] Category:1989 American television series debuts Category:1980s American sitcoms Category:1980s animated television series Category:1990s American sitcoms Category:1990s animated television series Category:1990s satirical television series Category:2000s American sitcoms Category:2000s animated television series Category:2000s satirical television series Category:2010s American sitcoms Category:2010s animated television series Category:2010s satirical television series Category:American animated television series Category:American satirical television series Category:American television spin-offs Category:Fox television series Category:The Simpsons